


THE KOREAN PENINSULA

by staphylococcus



Category: I.O.I (Band)
Genre: But no one dies, F/F, and girls are badass, apocalipse!au, explicit mentions of disaster and death, maybe a little bit of gayness, or theyre all gay, other characters may appear - Freeform, probably, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staphylococcus/pseuds/staphylococcus
Summary: When geologist Park JinYoung presented his theory of tectonic plates causing a major catastrophe in the Korean Peninsula to the Korean Government, they all laughed. Maybe they should’ve listen.orWhere Jeon Somi tries to survive and meets people who are willing to help her along the way.
Kudos: 5





	THE KOREAN PENINSULA

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on manga series “Japan Sinks” by Sakyo Komatsu.
> 
> This may have some inaccuracies related to geological and geographic stuff.
> 
> Also, this is my first work and english isn’t my first language, so i apologize beforehand for any mistake. 
> 
> Enjoy the read~

—The _fuck is this._

Captain Choi Minho has never seen anything like the scene before his eyes in his 8 years of serving the Korean Navy. 

About 30 different types of fish and other marine species were heading southeast, to the pacific ocean

Its not that Minho was a biologist or something like that, but being surrounded by water that long taught him a thing or two. Minho was 101% sure that it wasn’t migration season; plus there were some species that belonged to the korean sea, they had no reason to be migrating (if that’s what they were doing). 

—Captain.

—Yes, Taemin?

—KiBum needs you immediately.

Minho and Taemin went to meet KiBum, their navigation engineer.

—What’s wrong?

Kibum just nodded his head to one of the monitors. The intensity of water movement increased a lot in the last hour, but the radar showed nothing near them and the meteorological one was clear, no signs of cyclones or unexpected storms.

—Why is it like this?—Minho said more to himself than to the others, trying to comprehend the situation. —Has this anything to do with the randomly migrating fish? 

—We don’t know, the _Jeonseon_ , the _Odyssey_ and the _White Shark_ reported similar data.

—What about _Atlantis_?

—Reported normal. It’s currently near Japan.

Minho gave Kibum a skeptic look. Nothing of this made sense. Minho started to question if he was getting old to fully understand this types of situations.

—Only the ones on the Korean Peninsula are reporting this.—Taemin said, which caused Minho to take a deep breath and think deeply.

—Ok, whatever this is, it may turn dangerous, let’s head to the surface and then we’ll figure what’s going on.

—Yes, captain.—Taemin, Kibum and some others started working on it.

—Maybe I should’ve left the service when I had the chance.—Minho tought.

* * *

_10:47 A.M._

_January 18th, 2020_

The Boys was blasting in her AirPods, her hair was messily tied and her cap was blocking half of her view. Though she didn’t need to see, she knew this path by heart. It was almost as if her body was in automatic pilot.

Don’t get her wrong, she loved traveling. But when this is your 100th time in Korea and you come all the way from Canada, you start to get tired. 

Somi came once every six months, everytime she was free from university. Although she was born in Canada, her parents and sister were living here, so she considered Korea her real home. And the best part of it all is that she didn’t need to carry luggage, just _Taeyeon_ , her backpack. 

Yes, she named her backpack after a SNSD member, but she didn’t care. After all, that backpack had been with her since she was 10 years old, she considered that piece of cloth her best friend. 

Suddenly, The Boys stopped, as she was receiving a call: Matthew.

—Hey dad.

_—Hi sweetheart, how was the flight?_

—As always, nothing special.

_—I’m glad everything went good. Anyways, Som, I got an urgent call from work and I won’t be able to pick you up. Is it okay if you take a taxi?_

—Oh, yeah, don’t worry dad.

— _Are you sure?_

—Yup, but you’ll have to pay me back.—Somi said in a jokingly tone.

_—Sure sweetheart. Call me when you arrive home, I’ll go and pick Evelyn and your mom up once I finish._

—Okay dad, take care.

Somi hang up and sighed, lifting her head up and seeing the welcoming walls of the Incheon airport. What a life.

//

—Thank you.

Somi got out of the cab and stood in front of one of the many apartment buildings in Gangman. She missed being here.

She entered the building and was greet by a familiar voice.

—Canada got boring?

The one and only Kang Mina was standing behind the counter, flashing her sweet smile and dimples. Cute.

—You wish, just came here because mom wanted me to.

Mina caught her sarcasm tone and just laughed, she left the counter and went to hug the taller girl.

—Missed you, Som.

Mina and Somi have been knowing each other since they were little girls, when Somi used to live in Korea. Mina was the daughter of the landlord, so she was always around, and since she was the only kid in the building besides Somi, they both quickly became friends. They used to spend the whole day together, and even attended the same school. Kang Mina is Somi’s best friend, and probably the only one she had in Korea, but she wouldn’t ask for more, Mina was the only person she needed.

—So, tell me, how’s everything? How was your flight? How was Canada this last six months? 

They both went behind the counter and Somi had a seat while Mina continued working on whatever she was doing before.

—It was great, as always. You know, traveling for 28 hours is nothing.   
  


—You only do it twice a year, such a crybaby.

—And everytime is a torture!

—But you get to see me, isn’t it worth it?

—Every minute, of course.—Somi laughed while throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling.—And Canada did get boring. It’s winter so it pretty much snowing every day. Hate it.

—As if it didn’t snow here too.

—But not every-fucking-day.

—Watch that mouth babygirl.

Somi just rolled her eyes.—Anyway, apart from what we message, there’s nothing much. I kinda tell you everything.

—I’m glad to know that. Feel special.

—And what about you? What has happened since the last time?

—Well, remember that pretty girl I talked to you about?

—Yeah, the one that moved here like three months ago. 

—I finally got her name.

Somi smirked at that.

—Three months to get her name? I thought you were better than that, Unnie~  
  


Mina just made an offended face, as she knew Somi was mocking her by the way she called her Unnie. Somi never used honorifics on her. 

—Okay, in my defense, she was out all day so I didn’t get to see her often. 

—You just could’ve asked your father.

—That would’ve been like cheating, you know I don’t like cheating.

—Yeah, whatever you say, Unnie~  
  


—Stop.

Mina slapped Somi playfully and they started a mini fight for dominance. 

They went with their little fight for about two minutes when they finally stopped.

—‘Kay, what’s her name?

—Kim Chungha. She’s a med student and a professional dancer.

—How did you get that info tho, you barely got her name.

—She lost her key so she came to get a replacement, talked in the process. Now we’re friends.

—You for sure don’t waste time huh.

—Shut up.

They started another hand-slapping fight, and they were having fun until the sound of the elevator made them stop.

Somi didn’t look up until she heard Mina talk.

—Hi Chungha unnie.

Somi almost got a heart attack.

When Mina talked about this pretty girl, she didn’t mention she was this pretty. She wasn’t just pretty, she was a work of art, she was a greek sculpture, Somi was starting to think she was seeing god in person. 

—Hi Mina, hi... uhm...

—Oh right. Unnie, this is Jeon Somi, she’s my best friend. Somi-ya, this is Kim Chungha, our new neighbor.

Somi stood up and offered her hand to Chungha, and did a quick handsake.

—You must be the canadian girl, Mina has talked of you a lot. 

—She must have.—Somi looked at Mina with a teasing look.—Unnie is really kind.

—Yah, Jeon Somi, stop.

They were about to fight for the third time when suddenly the earth started to move.

The three girls were startled and took them several seconds to realize what was going on.

—It’s an earthquake!.—Chungha kind of screamed.

—Somi, get under the counter, Unnie, come here, quick!.—Mina hurried Somi and helped Chungha get to the other side.—Cover your heads!.

The girls were under the counter, all three holding her heads and trying to cover their bodies. 

Everything that was on it started to fall, and soon they heard glasses breaking and the lights went out.

It only lasted about 4 minutes, but for them it felt like eternity. Once it stopped, they stayed in their positions for about 2 more minutes, to make sure everything calmed down.

Chungha was the first to stand up.

—Mina, Somi, are you okay? are you hurt?.—Chunga reached to them.

—Ye-yeah, I’m okay.—Mina said while slowly standing up, still a bit startled of what just happened.—Somi, are you okay? Somi?.

Somi slowly looked up.

—Is it-Is it over?.

—I think so, come on, let’s get out of here.—Mina helped her stand up and then looked at the reception. Everything was destroyed; the windows, the decorations, everything.—Let’s go out.

The three girls slowly made their way to the now inexistent glass doors and stepped outside.

Everything could be described by one word: chaos.

The other buildings were the same, with broken glasses and cracked structures, some even fell down, there were crashed cars, there were people screaming, kids crying, the feeling was so overwhelming.

Somi was so shocked to even react. She just couldn’t find words. Just then she remembered.

—Dad.

She quickly got her cellphone and dialed her dad’s number. 

_The number you’re trying to reach is out of service_

—Fuck.—She then tried with her mom’s.

_The number you’re trying to reach is out of service_.

—Shit! Why isn’t it working?!.—She tried to dial her number once again but Chungha stopped her.

—The lines are down, trying to call them right now is useless, I even doubt that internet is working.

—What are you talking about?. They’re my parents, I need to know where they are!—Somi screamed at Chungha, not that she wanted to, but the desperation and uncertainness was starting to get up on her.

—Somi, calm down.—Mina held her arms and looked her straight in the eyes.—She’s right, calling them right now is useless. Don’t waste your battery.

The look on Mina’s face was strange, as if she was trying to take care of the situation but at the same time holding herself from crying. She must be feeling the same, Somi thought.

—You’re right.—Somi calmed herself down.—I’m sorry Chungha unnie, i’m just worried about them.

—It’s okay Somi, I know you didn’t mean it.—She gave her a reassuring smile.

—What should we do?.—Mina asked while facing again the street.

—If the internet is really not working then we need to get a radio.—Chungha said.—And food. We need food and water.

—Where are we gonna get that?.—Mina asked.

Somi looked at the building. Mina and Chunga followed her sight and quickly realized.

—No way. No, We’re not going in. That thing can collapse in any second.

—Do you have any better idea? All the markets must be having a massive rioting right now and we don’t know how much this will last or if there’s gonna be a replica. 

—I agree with Somi.—Chungha stated.—The building is not as tall as the others, probably it didn’t get as much damage. If we go in and out quick we can make it. 

Mina just looked at them, asking herself if it was really a good idea.

//

—Okay, here, Unnie, take this bag and fill it up with food and water. Mina come with me.

They ended up entering the building again, although they needed to use the emergency stairs. Chungha was right, the building wasn’t as damaged as the others but still, a replica could hit in any moment so they needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

Somi and Mina went to Somi’s parents room, and Somi went straight to their closet and started to look for something.

—What are you looking for?.

—You know, my dad was a soldier, so he has this box full of survival gear and those things... here it is!.—Somi found the box and tried to take it out.—Fuck, it’s heavy, help me out.

They got the box out and opened it.

—Holy god...

The really big and heavy box was full with things that could end a war.   
There was a set of pocket knives, an ax, gas masks, flashlights, maps, a first aid kit, compasses, a rope, a rappelling set, a radio and even a gun.

—Okay girls, I fini-wow...—Chungha came in to the room.—That’s for sure god’s survival set.

—We need to take everything. We can all take one of everything, and i’ll carry the gun and the rappelling set. Mina, you can take the radio and the first aid kit.—Somi said while looking at the girls.

—Sure, let’s do that quick and get out of here.

They all geared up, they somehow felt like in a movie.

—Let’s go.

While on her way out, Somi passed by her sister’s room. She suddenly stopped and looked inside. It was just as the last time. She unconsciously stepped inside and saw Evelyn’s favorite stuffed animal: a purple bear, like the one in Toy Story.   
  


_—Hey lil monster happy birthday._

_Somi managed to came to Korea to Evelyn’s birthday. She felt her heart rush with happiness when she saw her sister’s cute surprised face._

_—Somi, you came!_

_Evelyn ran to hug her and her giggles filled up the room._

_—Look what I got you.—Somi gave her the present she got for her and Evelyns eyes filled up with joy._

_She quickly torn apart the paper covering tje box and jumped when she saw the purple bear._

_—Thanks Somi, I love you so so so much!_

—Somi. What are you doing? Let’s go.

Somi snapped off her thoughts and grabbed the stuffed animal, putting it inside her backpack.—Sure.

//

Once they were outside the building, Mina tried to turn on the radio.

—There’s no signal.—She was trying with different stations, but none worked.

—Try changing it to AM.—Somi suggested. 

Mina tried with the AM frequency, but still nothing.

—It seems like the radio is down too.

—Are we really in-communicated? 

—It seems.

—So now what?.—Chungha asked.

—Let’s walk to the Han River. Hopefully we can get to the other side.

—Okay.

The trio began their walk to the Han River, which was a 20 minute walk away. 

Though it was a relatively short walk, none of them spoke. They were too deep in their own thoughts. 

Chungha was absorbed into how despite being a med student, she barely helped anyone today. Not because she didn’t want to, but because there was really (for now) nothing she could help with. The survivers probably had a lot of adrenaline to even feel if they were hurt, and the others, well, they were dead. She wondered if even herself was wounded but couldn’t feel it because of the adrenaline.

Mina was hoping everyone in the building was safe and made it out. As much as she had wished to go door by door to see if everyone was out, she knew she couldn’t waste time. She had grown up with those neighbors. She hoped that Choi Minseok, the ahjussi from 107, and Moon Yejin from 609, and Park Hyunsuk from 402 and everyone that was there when the earthquake hit were okay. 

Somi was no better, her mind was a mess. Less than an hour ago, she was having fun with Mina and the next minute everything was shaking and she was praying that nothing happened to them. Everything happened so fast. But the thing that worried her the most was her family, she knew her dad was out there, probably helping people, he is a strong man and he would’ve survived whatever disaster. But she wondered if he actually made it to her mom and sister, she wondered if they were together and fine. She really hoped so

They were almost there, but still absorbed in their own thoughts, when someone got their attention.

—Hey, hey, hi, sorry, by any chance, does any of you speak japanese?

The girls looked at each other with confusion all over their faces by the sudden question of the girl.

She was shorter than Somi but taller than Chungha and Mina, and she was pretty as hell, that Somi even almost forgot that she was a completely stranger asking for a japanese speaker.

The girl seemed to notice the confusion and talked.

—There’s a japanese newspaper that offers a service for blind people, if you call they will tell you whatever information you ask about. All korean media seems to be down so that’s the only way we can get to know what happened.

It was a good idea, needless to say. It was a pretty damn good, amazing, breathtaking idea, if only one of them could speak jap-

—I can.

Both Mina and Somi turned their heads so fast at Chungha that they may have actually cracked a bone.

—You speak japanese?.—Mina asked, while shocked.

—Just a little bit, one of my mom’s boyfriends was from Japan so I learned the basics.

—Wow, is there something you can’t do?.—Mina asked, although is sounded more like that wasn’t meant to be said out loud.

Chungha just kind of laughed.—You, apparently.

—Thank you! Follow me.—The still stranger girl said before Mina could even react to what Chungha just said, but man, she was sure red as Canada’s flag.

They were following the girl, and Mina, in her effort of not passing out of embarrassment, asked what they were thinking but never asked.

—But how are we gonna call them? All cellphone lines are down, nothing works.

—We’re not gonna use a cellphone.—The pretty girl said while leading the way.—We’re gonna use a public phone. 

—A public phone? How? There’s no signal.

—Landlines. 

—Landlines? But public phones work with signal just like cellphones.

—That’s right, the new ones. But old phones work with landlines, and there’s a really high chance that they’re still working. 

—And those public phones still exist?

—They do, but they’re not common, there’s just one in the whole Gangnam area, and it’s in the park by the Han River.—Besides being pretty, she was pretty damn smart too.—My name is Jung Chaeyeon, by the way.—She said while looking back at us for a moment, and Somi may have fallen in love a little bit. 

//

The view of the other side of the river (where Seoul is) was not any better. If anything, it was worse.

Somi thought that Gangnam was God’s favorite, because it was nothing compared to the destruction seen in Seoul. She wondered how big that earthquake was, and if the whole country felt it. (Oh, little did she knew) 

—Here’s the public phone.—Chaeyeon told the girls, and looked at Chungha expectantly. She just nodded and Chaeyeon put the coin and dialed the number. We all paid attention to Chaeyeon, hoping to see a positive reaction. She then smiled.—It’s working.—She gave the phone to Chungha.—Now we need to wait until they answer.

They looked at Chungha, and she was looking back at them.—Why should I ask?.—Said while still holding the phone, apparently still waiting for them to pick up.

—Ask them what happened, where was the earthquake and those things, also ask-.—Chaeyeon was suddenly cut by Chungha speaking (supposedly) japanese.

Although her accent still sounded korean, she was managing really well. The only thing that Somi could understand was that apparently they asked for her name and she named herself Usagi Tsukino. And despite everything that has happened in the last hour and a half, Somi let out a little laugh by Chungha’s occurrence.

She stayed in the phone for about three minutes until she hang up.

—Well?.—They all asked at the same time.

—My friend Shoto-san was speaking really fast, but I could catch some things. So apparently all the Korean Peninsula was hit by a massive earthquake.

—What? The whole Korean Peninsula? 

—Yeah, but the strongest earthquakes were in the West, here in Seoul it reached 8.2. And apparently all epicenters were in the coast...

That was the last thing Somi heard. 

8.2. Epicenter in the coast. That meant...

Then Somi realized.

She took of running closer to the river, followed by the girls.

How could she not think about it before? How could she forget such an important thing? 

—Somi, is everything okay?.—She could hear Mina, but another thing was flooding her mind.

Once she was close enough to see, she went breathless.

—Somi... wait, why is there no water in here?.—Chungha asked.

Now they had another thing to worry about.

She looked back and saw Chaeyeon staring at the river the same way she did. They were thinking the same thing.

—Tsunami.

And then, just then, as if by divine intervention, the tsunami alarm went off.


End file.
